Modern Love
by Violet Raven
Summary: {slashy, of course} Arthur receives an unexpected call from a certain blonde. *post-movie*


****

Modern Love

__

Author: Violet Raven

__

Rating: R, to be safe

__

Summary: Arthur receives an unexpected call from a certain blonde. {C/A, post-movie}.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Velvet Goldmine, and wouldn't claim to. Please don't sue, I have nothing!

__

A/N: There aren't enough Curt/Arthur stories out there, so here is my two cents. As usual, constructive criticism-not flames- would be greatly appreciated.

******

A very tired Arthur Stuart sat at his desk, wracking his brain for a sentence to wrap up his Tommy Stone article. Lou's demand that he drop the Brian Slade expose came easier for Lou- this small article on the concert had taken longer than any of his other articles, his heart wasn't in it. Especially after seeing Curt Wild at the bar two days ago. How could he write anything after seeing that man for the first time in ten years? Curt was the only thing on his mind, and even though he wished he could easily rid himself of the rock star, right now it seemed impossible. Even more so than writing this article.

__

One more sentence, Stuart, he told himself, running a hand through his dark mane in frustration.

After a few minutes, fingers poised in position, no words had come. 

"Shit," he whispered to no one in particular. "This is ridiculous, it's not like this is your first article." He tapped his fingers against his desk.

Maybe he just needed to get some fresh air- he had been inside since the chance meeting at the bar. Grabbing his coat he was about to step foot outside when his phone rang.

Perhaps a bit too quickly, he hurried back into his room and answered. "Hello?"

The gruff voice that answered him was unmistakable- he'd heard it in his memory every day for 10 years. "Is this Arthur Stuart?" Curt Wild, that gorgeous blonde man who had inhabited his dreams for years, gave him the best night of his life, then left him when he thought that he couldn't love any more. 

Arthur tried desperately to remain calm but the excitement was building against his chest. "Uh, yeah, that's me." His heart was thumping, pounding loudly.

"Good, I was afraid I'd been given the wrong number."

Curt had sought him out? Asked around for his number? This had to be a dream. 

There was a nervous pause on both ends. The fact that Arthur could sense Curt's tension made him gulp in anticipation. What did someone so laid back and seemingly care-free have to be so nervous about?

"It's Curt Wild- I saw you at the bar the other day?" 

Like he could forget that sweet nicotine-induced growl.

"Oh, right. Can I help you Mr. Wild?" 

There was a sigh and a hesitancy that put Arthur on the edge of his seat.

"Well, I was just wondering… did you want to meet me for dinner tonight? That is if you're not busy." 

__

Oh God. Was this really happening?

"Dinner?"

Curt was quick to reply. "You don't have to, but I just…"

"No," Arthur interrupted, grinning that he'd never heard Curt so flustered before. "No, I'd love to meet you for dinner." He was actually going out in public with Curt Wild. Date or not, he was no less excited.

******

Curt hung up the phone. He couldn't believe he had actually asked that reporter out. He had never asked anyone out before, mostly it was fans asking him for one night, but never an actual date like this. Well, Arthur probably hadn't taken it as a date, which was fine, and in that case it would just be a chance to see that beautiful boy again. Besides, who said that Arthur was still bisexual? No, he would just go and see where they ended up. Arthur may have once been into that, but time sometimes time changes things.

Curt wisped his unruly blonde hair back and bit his lip trying to decide how to dress. The restaurant they were meeting at wasn't exactly five-star, but it was no fast food place. His mind was wracked with nerves like it never had been before, and it made Curt a bit nervous. He had to be in love to be acting so out-of-character.

Or maybe it was just that he hadn't been out with anyone in years except for his small group of new bandmates, and he only went out with them when necessary. 

He preferred to believe the latter, it was safer not to love anyone, especially one that may not even remember him, and for all he knew, could be married or something. 

That would be his luck, falling for another married man. 

Shaking his head, he grabbed an outfit, deciding not to make too much of this. Then he walked outside towards the restaurant.

On the way there all he could think about was what he was going to say, but as soon as he stepped into the place, he realized that he had no idea what he could say. He arrived a few minutes late because he walked, never having taken the time to learn to drive, and Arthur was already there.

__

God, he is gorgeous.

He took a seat, trying to push that last thought out of his head. But it was true. With perfectly wavy brown hair and that innocent smile that made him look so much like a child in his own way. He was simply dressed and Curt was glad that he had dressed casually as well.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Arthur shot him that smile and shook his head. "No, I just got here."

They both ordered, Curt grabbing a beer, and Arthur only a soda.

"So. I wasn't really expecting to hear from you," Arthur said casually. He was playing with a fork and had placed his napkin on his lap. For some reason Curt didn't expect less than well-mannered from him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure I was going to call you, and to be honest, I was talking to you before I realized I had picked up the phone." Curt gave a half-smile. "But I'm glad I did, don't get me wrong."

They both smiled and there was an awkward pause.

Curt broke it. "So, did you finish your article?"

He must have hit a sore spot as he watched Arthur flinch and clench his teeth, the first time he had seen this man really show any negative emotion. 

"There is no article."

"No article?"

Arthur sighed. "My boss, Lou, made me drop it. But to tell the truth, I know Brian's people got to him. Before he had me drop it, I saw someone come out of his office." He glared. "So now I have to review Tommy Stone's concert, and I can't finish the article."

Curt looked down angrily. "Well, that would be just like Brian. I'm sorry your work is ruined."

"It'll all be okay once I get past this ridiculous review. So what about you? Are you still singing?" 

The waitress brought their drinks and Curt gulped down half the bottle before replying.

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to just stop doing something you love, you know? So I have a new band and we play local clubs and shit. You should come to one of my gigs." He took another sip.

Arthur looked sort of anxious, and went for his drink, so Curt gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't really need to be nervous, Arthur."

"It's just that…" Arthur swallowed hard and looked even more nervous. "I've had a crush on you since I first saw you, and now that I'm here with you…" He dropped his head, almost ashamed. Or maybe he was. But what did he have to be ashamed about?

Curt reached across the table and gently lifted the reporter's head, sliding closer to him. "Why are you always so afraid of the consequences? I don't condemn you for anything you say, and if I did, then why would you even care what I thought?"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that." Curt slid closer still until his leg was touching the other man's. He looked deep into Arthur's eyes. "I could never leave you."

__

Am I really saying this?

This was insane, how could he feel this strongly for a man whom he's only recently met up with again. Then again, it wasn't the recent meeting, but rather the previous one that made their connection so strong. 

In the silence jazz music played over the speakers and Curt suddenly forgot that they were in the middle of a restaurant. He leaned forward until he was inches from Arthur's intent stare.

"Do you really want this?"

Arthur swallowed. "I've wanted this for years."

Curt nodded and moved in closer until his lips were touching the other pair, gently pressing them together. He reached a hand up and slid it through Arthur's dark hair, resting it against his head. 

Everything about Arthur Stuart felt right.

Even amid a crowded restaurant Curt was able to forget the condemning glares and 

Disgusted faces turned away in their foolish pride. He just concentrated on the silky feeling of those lips against his, the rough tongue making its way into his mouth. This moment was more fantastic than any he'd ever felt before. 

As they pulled away, Curt couldn't help but whisper, "Ever since that night years ago I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Curt stopped, afraid he had said something wrong. Seeing Arthur's frowning face, he was sure he had.

******

"Did I say something wrong?"

The look on Curt's pale face resembled something like apprehension. And here he thought that Curt Wild didn't do 'fear'. 

"No, luv, not at all. I just thought that you had forgotten." 

A hope grew inside him as the realization came to him that maybe the rock star hadn't wiped it from his memory.

"For_got_? I may have a terrible memory, but when it comes to… important things… I tend to remember in detail."

Arthur frowned as confusion hit. "Then why did you leave?"

Curt traced a finger along the other man's jaw. "I had so much on my mind, and wrong or right, I felt that justified my leaving. I'm sorry." He took Arthur's hand in his, swirling his fingers around the skin. "But I want to make it up to you."

__

This could be interesting.

"What did you have in mind?"

With a mischievous grin, Curt ran his hands underneath Arthur's shirt and around his torso and back. Then he added a kiss, and Arthur felt like he was in heaven. He was living a dream that had played in his mind since he was seventeen.

He returned the kiss hungrily, completely oblivious to their location until an older man approached the lovers and tapped Curt, uncomfortably trying to look away. They pulled back again.

"Yeah?" Curt's tone had turned sour in an instant.

"Look, I'm here with my family. Could you please not do… that?" The tall, balding man was sneering in repulsion.

Curt's eyes flashed and he cocked his head. "_That_? Look, you fuckin' asshole…"

Arthur cut him off and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay- we'll go somewhere else, luv." Curt's temper seemed to give a little. "It's _okay_."

They both stood up, Arthur strategically placing himself between to two quarreling men. He didn't want to make a scene just as much as Curt seemed to want to. Before they were out the door, though, Curt snarled and shot the man his middle finger, then sauntered out angrily.

"Can you believe that?"

"It's not like it was the first time anyone has ever said something like that to you, I'm sure, and it won't be the last. Just forget about it, okay? We can go to my apartment or something instead."

Giving in, Curt nodded. "Yeah, more freedom. Besides, I'm sure your place is far cleaner than mine."

When they arrived, Curt smiled. "Your apartment is _definitely_ cleaner." He shut the door and stood surveying the place.

Arthur only hoped that he liked the place. It was a bit more disorganized than he would have liked on a normal basis, but right now that wasn't the most important thing on his mind.

He watched as Curt slowly strode towards his, small hips swinging ever-so-slightly. The sight of Curt like that was probably enough to drive even a straight man to the other side. 

And this amazing creature wanted him.

Curt's arms encircled Arthur's waist. He leaned forward and planted a trail of kisses down the other man's neck, leaving a wet path on his skin.

"Where were we?" he asked, pulling away from Arthur's neck and looking at his lips. 

They both leaned into the kiss, pressing against each other as Curt anxiously pulled Arthur's shirt over his head.

"Mm, where's your bed?" 

After a minute Arthur finally pulled away- slowly- and grasped his lover's hand in his own, leading him into the bedroom. Then he shut the door and headed towards the handsome man waiting for him on the mattress.

******

The next morning, Curt woke up entangled in Arthur's warm, naked body. He stared at the man's face next to him, and remembered the last time they had been together. He had left, and regretted it ever since. But now he had been given a second chance, a glorious chance to spend his whole life with someone who loved him back. 

And there was no way he was going to make the same mistake twice. 

He softly kissed Arthur's chest, and the man shifted next to him, but didn't wake.

No, this time around he was going to wait around awhile and see what life threw at him next. Now he had someone to face it with.

__

*~fin~*


End file.
